neoslavicfandomcom-20200214-history
Old/List of words/2
Also: Verbs Old: List_of_words/old, List_of_words/Colors/Old * Numbers * Kindred Derivators: * kȯl "whole, healthy?": kȯlėtė "to heal, cure", kȯlovatė "to hail, greet > to kiss" * nog "ноготь": noga "множество ногтей > копыто, нога животного", noguti "ноготок, коготь?" 2 roots: * *mus- "мышь" + *tel- "носить(ся)" > "быстро движущийся, 'летающий' зверёк" > mystle "белка-летяга (или ласка? :: La, Os)" Roots: * ɛd "есть?", dęt "зуб": ɛdtė "to eat", dęt? "зуб" :> dętslo / dętsno "десна" * (s)kė: kėdt "clean, pure", kȯdėtė "to strain, filter", kȯdta "road" * loskėtė "бить, щёлкать" :> loskėdlo * ba: batė "to tell" * ber: birak "marrinage" (:> biraktė "to marry", birakėtė "to marry someone") * blɛ: blɛtė "to bleat" * bred: bredtė, bridnǫtė "to wade" (> bridna / bridno) * by: bydlo "жилище, жильё приют, дом, квартира, местопребывание", byle "ствол (травы), травинка, стебель, ..." * dėg "? to prick, prickle": dignǫtė ":: кольнуть, толкнуть", dȯgatė ":: ссориться, препираться; бросать, метать; браниться, ругаться; пихать, кутать :: колоть; росток", dėgia "акант мягкий; :: крыжовник; колючий; колоть" * dě: dǒtė, dǒs (:> dǒsia), dvosatė, dusnǫtė, dym, dǒmatė * děg: dǒg "? сила" (:> dǒgj "? сильный") * dɛ: dɛtė "ставить, класть" ~ "делать" (:> dɛlo), dɛkovatė / dɛkatė / dɛktė "? facere, dicere" * da: datė "to give" * deb: debɛtė ":: подстерегать, сидеть притаившись; сидеть над чем-либо, корпеть, усидчиво заниматься, сидеть долго, упороно, ...", debnǫtė * deg: degtė > gegtė "to burn", degute "дёготь" * gė "to live": gėtė "to live", gėv "alive" (:> gėvota "liveness") , gȯu "life" * ga: gatė "to sing" * ga: gatė "to sing" (?) (also pȯtė "to give drink" > "to sing, chant", see pėtė "to drink") * grę: grǫdne "название особого конского аллюра, рыси" * grɛ "расти, давать побеги": grɛn "green" (реликт. прич.), gran ":: ветка, соплодие" (первонач. прич.) :> granėka "term, boundary, ..?", grosd / gresd "(виноградная) гроздь, кисть, виноград, кисть плодов, ..." :> grosdjo "виноградные грозди, виноград", grono / grona ":: гроздь, кисть, ...", grot ":: острие, острый конец, стрелка, метательный дротик, метательное копьё" * kė (kwoy): kȯna "price, value", kȯnėtė "evaluate, value", kȧatė "to regret, repent" * kė-l: kȯl "whole" (:> kȯlǒatė "to hail", kȯlėtė "to heal") * kel: kel- "младший, меньший член рода, семьи" (:> kelɛde - собирательное), kel- "колоть, бить; поднимать(ся), возвышаться; расти" (:> keln), kel- "поднимать(ся), возвышаться, расти" (:> kelo "лоб"), kolɛno / kolȯno, kelovȯk "?-дитя" * krė: krėtė "to cut (into pieces)" * krė: krėtė, krinǫtė "to buy" * lėk "to leave": lėktė "to remain???", lȯkėtė "to leave???", lȯk "remainder" * lěb: lǒbe (lěb / lěbi (also lěby / lěba)) "любовь", lěb "милый, дорогой, любимый", lěbtė / lěbėtė "to love" * law "ловить, добывать": lov * lek "летать, быстро двигаться": laxatė ":: ходить быстро; носиться; бегать; следить, искать (< бегать за кем-либо)", ?(lax :> laxman, laxmy)? * lek???: lokatei (:> lalok / laloka ":: мягкое нёбо, рот, челюсть, губа, нёбо, дёсны, морда, ...") * lew "отрезать, отделять, освобождать": lǒspa "squama; husk", lǒsna/lǒskuna "squama" (:: *duxъna), lǒpa, lǒska, lǒsga, lǒsta * lez: leztė :> loza "лоза (б: ползущая)" * mėz медиальное знач "течь", в др ПИЕ языках сохранилось активное "мочиться": mȯzga, miziėtė * ma: matė "to wave" (< "давать знаки рукой, делать движения рукой" > "манить; обманывать") * mel "размалывать, раздроблять, растирать": meltė, molt "раздробляющий", moln, melt / melen * mer: mertė "to die", mor "death; plague", mirt (mirtv?) "dead", mirte "death" (:> sumirte "natural death") * my: mytė "to wash" (:> mydlo "soap") * nė "низ, вниз": nėz, nisdo/nėsdo "nest", nėk, nėva, nėsti, nėpɛtė ": сидеть без дела, прихварывать :: глубокорасположенный" * pėc: pic "dog", picr "?", pictė "to paint, write (< изображать что-либо путём вырезывания или с помощью красок; раскрашивать, делать разноцветным, пёстрым)" (:> pėcimo "? что-то написанное", pėcmę "~ письменный знак") * pėg "пёстрый, цветной": pėg ":: пёстрый, пятнистый", pėga "freckle ( pedsi "pedestrian"), ?pod, ?padtė "to fall" * ped "foot": pedsi "pedestrian" * per "летать": nektopyre / netopyre "ночной летун ИЛИ нетопырь, летучая мышь", ǫpyre, ǒpyre "упырь, мертвец-оборотень" * per: porm, переть (?) * reb "покрывать сводом, крышей, укрывать": rebro "rib" * sed: sedtė "to sit (down)", pisda/pėsda "vulva" * sek: sektė "to cut" (:> sekyra "axe") * srě: obsrov, srǒga, srǒia, srǒmy * stě "сжиматься, сгущаться, уплотняться": stǒd, styd "то, что заставляет сжиматься, цепенеть, коченеть", stytė (?) * sta: statė, stan, stol, stam, star, stati, zvȯsta "star (standing illuminary)" (zvȯdda / zvȯzda; ; -da; zvȯgsda) * tecp "плести" / tetc: tecpatė / tetcatė "тесать, to hew", (tecpdlo / tetcdlo) / (tetpslo / tetcslo) "топор / adze" * tei: tėskatė "to press, squeeze", tȯskn "narrow", tȯsto / tȯskto "dough" * tver: tvird "hard, firm, solid" (:> tvirde "something hard, firm, solid"), tvare, tvorėtė, tvor, * veb "to weave": vobsa "wasp" * ved: voda "water", ydra "otter", vedr, vɛdro "bucket" * vek: vekti "thing" (originally "сказанное?") * vez: veztė "to carry" * gěd / glěd: glǒdd / glǒd "мозг", (gydd, gvadd, gyd), glǒda, glǒta -- обозначают комкообразную масса * gel?: gol (:> golma, golmę) * zėmę-: zėma "winter" * gel: gols (производное с формантом/детерминативом -s-), golgol * krė: krėda "сито" (:: other PIE krėdra, krėtra) * serg: sergtė "B: to be ill, be ailing", "Ger: to take care, care" * pė "быть жирным, изобиловать" :> pėst (интесив), pėt "жир, сок, питьё": pėtatė / pėttė? "питать(ся) = есть / пить", pėtia "(? действие от гл. >) пища = еда / питьё", (pȯst :?>) pȯstovatė "заботливо/любовно воспитывать/выращивать" * ę: ętjo (< PIE *emtiyom :: La emptio) * (s)kě: skovatė / xovatė / skǒtė / xǒtė "смотреть с вниманием", kětė "чуять?" * elk: olkatė / olktė "to be hungry", olkin "hungry" * ęg: ǫgul "angle" * ęg: ǫgle "coal" * ę "в" ("внутри"): ǫter / ǫtr "внутренний" (:> ǫtroba "внутренность") * gęz / gěz: gǫz / gǒz ":: зад, шишка" * gęd "издавать звук": gǫdɛtė / gǫdėtė, gǫdtė (:> gǫdsle) * dub ?> bud: budno (< bhudhno- "дно") * ě "надевать, быть одетым в": onǒtia, izǒtė, obǒtė (:> obǒe) * cě "вздутый; пухнуть; вздуваться; отекать;" и "полый; пустой": cǒi "тщетный; напрасный" (:> cǒiota) * měsg: musgatė "толкать, двигать" (:> musgadlo), mǒsgatė, mysgatė * blęd: blǫkatė "(бродить, блуждать, скитаться) = to wander" * nėz "мыть": niktiy ..> niktiyy "корыто для мытья" * (s)mėl "острый": mėle "стрелолист (растение)" * smel- "медленно тлеть, гореть": smola, smalėtė * ber "рожать, носить (в чреве)": berdia "pregnant" * beid "принуждать/принуждение, страх, пугать": bȯds "злой дух (бес, чёрт, демон, дьявол) :: ярость, злоба, бешенство" > bods (по табу :: diable > diantre), bȯda "принуждать, заставлять > беда, несчастье,, нужда,, бедствие,, опасность", bȯatė/bȯɛtė sę Звукоп. (редупл. ономатопеи): * gęgn: gǫgnatė :: говорить в нос, гнусавить, ..." Other: * pɛns (pɛnsuk) "sand" * mɛns (mɛnsęk) "month, moon" * plęsatė (plę?satė) / plęstė "to dance" * gore :> goreo / gorio ":: горе" * more :> moreo / morio "sea" PIE-Baltic: * celp (gelb?): celptė (gelbtė) "to help", colp (golb) "help" * gėdr "clear" * vjr / vėr "man; husband" * cėva "woman; wife" * ǫtr "second, other" * opotia / apotia "B: bottom; below, beneath", "skt: offspring, descendant", "htt: backmost, hindmost" * orz "B: ardent, voluptuous, stubborn", "Gr, Av: testicles", "OIc: indecent, bad, libidinous" * ǫsa "B: jug ear, needle eye, button-hole, eyelet, hook", "La: handle, loop, clamp, ...", ... * ocva / acva "mare", ocv / acv "horse" * ǒgtė "B: to grow", "La: to increase, augment", "Got: to increase" ** ǒgst "B: high", "La: exalted, lofty" ** ǒgmę "B: growth", "B: plant, sprout", "Skt: strength, power", "La: increase, growth" * ǒs "gold" * ber "bay, reddish brown" * sek- "say, tell": soka? "B: tale, legend, saying", "OIc: story, account, history", OE "statement, tale, story" * sek- "follow": sektė * sen / son "old" * cěr / cǒr "B: narrow, tight" * sėktė "~ reach" * (s)ker- "to cut" > (s)kerb "to be sharp; ? cut" (:: skerd "to cut" :: OCS obskurd "stone cutter's tool, pickaxe", ru skorda "harrow"): skerbtė "to cut deeply into, make an incision" * (s)krėb: skrėbtė "B: to draw circles, draw lines, draw, cut", "La: to write" * mok: mox (mok-s) :> moxina "bag, purse" * (s)kėt: skėtatė / skėttė "to read, count" * olga / alga "B: salary", "Skt: worth, value, price", "Gr: gain, profit" * olka] / ["B: grove on a hill, idol; place on a hill where sacrifieces are performed, sacrifice; holy mountain where pagan rites are performed, temple hill", "Got: temple" * mog "быть в состоянии; быть в силе; помогать": mogtė, mogte * blėz "бить": blėztė "бить, ударять" :> blėzn :> blėzna "шрам, рубец, синяк; изъян в ткани" * prato?, proto? ":: mind, intellect, counsel" * nobe "navel, nave" * lost, losto ":: bed; nest, den" PIE: * :: real, рай * [st(a/ɛ)ra (star созвучно с star "старый") "star" * (s)teig "колоть, жалить, (про)тыкать": tėgr "tiger" * bodi? "? brown" * moz, moz-? "great, big" * mǒ: mǒtia "motion", mǒmę? "movement" Borrowings: * pėtika "pizza" * cokor "sugar" Meanings: *laxati: названия течки животных базируются обычно на словах со значением "бегать" *laznь: примитивным типом бани признаётся земляная баня, баня в яме, землянке; в более поздний период баня у славян представляла собой комнату, "в одном углу которой находилась низкая печь для топки и разогревания свода, а в другом - помост со ступеньками, на котором моющийся мог по желанию лечь выше или ниже" *golsъ: как известно, -s- оформляет основы глагольных интенсивов *dara: plural of neuter: dara -- doorom, speina -- spinum, seera/soira -- serum *jutiti sen-: русское понятие уюта зародилось не в семантике комфорта, а в понятийной сфере тесноты ("в тесноте, да не в обиде...") *jьgъla: эффект обратной мотивации: известно, что нередко производящие основы полнее охватываются семантической инновацией, чем производные, семантические более архаичные *jьgъla: в ряде языков "игла" обозначается производным от гл. "шить". Шило никогда не означало иглу (с ушком), но только орудие прокалывания для последующего продевания нити 2 roots: * octoped "octopus (8-foot)" Synonyms: * * lěpodrъvъ (< *lěp- "хороший, добрый, красивый") & *sъdorvъ :: *pъvati, повно, испыти To unsort2 * rut "острие, верх" > "верх горы" (в топоним. назв.) и "верх нога" * nyr "башня" To unsort Verbs: * B ** bėtė "to beat" ** blędtė "to talk nonsense, err" ** bědtė "to watch" ** begtė "to run" ** brǒcėtė "?" (> brǒc "?") * G ** ględtė "to look at" * I ** iɛtė / iatė "to go, ride" * K ** krodtė "to sneak" (originally "to go, step in certrain way") ** kresatė "to create" (:: kresatė ogni "to strike fire") * M ** mosdt / mott "bridge" * N ** nȯtė "нести?" * O ** ǫti "to breathe / smell" (?) * R ** rɛttė "to find" (?) * S ** sɛtė "to sow" (> sɛmę "seed") ** sėtė / sȯtė "to sift" ** sęgtė "to reach for" ** sętė "to sense, feel, think" (?) ** slǒtė "to listen" (?) ** smėtė "to laugh" (?) ** snǒtė "to warp" Nouns: * bry "eyebrow" * bry, brya "bridge" (> bryino "log, beam") * elisa "alder" * polio "field" * morio "sea" * snȯg "snow" * crop "roof; ceiling" (see also strȯsa, krysia) * Entities: ** bebr "beaver" ** gɛba "frog, toad" ** gǫsi / gǫs "goose", gǫser "gander" ** kot "cat", stibi "wildcat", matika (?) "female cat", matiker / koter "masculine cat" ** krut "mole" ** ove "sheep" ** sǫka (?) "bitch" ** puta "bird" ** vilk "wolf" ** virm, kirm > kirv "worm" ** virtta (virttva?) "row, line, age, kind" ** vȯu "warrior" * těta "folk (?); land", těton "land owner, sovereign" * Colors: ** rǒd "red", gilt "yellow", zelen "green", ..?, kirsn "black", bɛl "white", xȯr "gray", morz "цвета инея" Adjectives: * kirtt (kirttv?) "firm" Reduplication: * molmol :: *meltė "молоть" Adverbs: * ku "who", ki "what", kak "what", koda "when", kude "where", kǫda / kamo "whereto", kako "how", koter "which", kogid "every", kolėko "how many" Onomatopoeia: * brysgatė (bryskatė?) / pryskatė * bǒsatė "to sound" > "to enlarge, plump, swell/bloat" Body parts: * brǒsna "breast" (?) (see also brěst-)